Secerca Harapan
by Gharilraey
Summary: Harapan itu ada walau hanya bagaikan cahaya lilin yang redup


**Cats : Kim JongWoon [Super Junior]**

**Rate : T**

****Disclaimer** : Cerita ini milik saya, tokoh yang saya gunakan hanya milik Tuhan.  
**

**Warning : Typo, Non EYD, etc.**

**Don,t like! Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Secerca Harapan**

* * *

Banyak kata yang ingin ia ucapkan membentuk sebuah kalimat panjang mau pun pendek namun acap kali hanya bisa tersangkut di ujung tenggorokannya dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa memilih dalam kebisuan tanpa suara ketika semua orang disekelilingnya mengeluarkan suara untuk berkomentar tentang pendapat dalam diskusi yang terjadi, dan ia hanya mampu berperan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Menyusun setiap untaian kata menjadi kalimat di kertas bergaris di hadapannya dengan bebas ia tahu hanya dari perantara ini saja ia bisa bebas mengekspresikan ucapan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

'_Saya pikir ide itu tidaklah bagus, banyak orang akan merasa dirugikan apa lagi ELF yang selalu mendukung kami(Super Junior).'_

Ia menyodorkan kertas bergaris berisikan tulisannya kepada Heechul yang dengan senang hati menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang diskusi yang tengah di jalani-nya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama raut wajah maneger-nya, ia mendapatkan kilatan mata yang berbeda ketika maneger-nya selesai membaca pendapatnya.

"Saya juga berpikir seperti itu tapi Ceo Lee tidak sependapat dengan pemikiran saya. Beliau akan mengurus penjualan album kalian dengan cermat tanpa mengeluarkan biaya yang besar namun bisa menghasilkan keuntungan yang besar bagi perusahaan."

Ia terdiam, ia tahu ini akan sangat percuma ketika jawaban dari ucapannya yang tertulis di kertas akan tetap sama tidak berubah sejak awal debut mereka. Menarik nafas dalam ia akan kembali menahan kalimat kemarahannya di ujung tenggorokan lalu mengelurakannya sebagai hembusan nafas lelah. Karena kemarahanya hanya akan dianggap sebagai angin lalu.

Ia pun sadar mereka masih dianggap sebagai sebuah bantu loncatan untuk artis junior dari manejemen yang menaungi mereka untuk menjadi terkenal. Embel kata 'hanya dianggap batu loncatan' itu pun akan selalu melekat di diri mereka dan akan menampar keras mereka dalam kenyataan yang menyakitkan di saat uporia kebahagian mereka berjalan dengan tawa bahagia saat mendapatkan penghargaan dari acar musik bergensi di dalam atau pun diluar negeri yang mereka raih dengan kerja keras namun hasil yang mereka raih akan tetap mendapatkan pandangan yang sama, _**sebelah mata, **_dan embel-embel kata sebagai_** batu loncatan**_.

Melipat tangan diatas meja, ia menaruh wajah di antara lipatan tangannya untuk menutupi ekspresi kesedihan yang terlukis di wajah kakunya.

Ini melelahkan.

Andai kata kesabaaran itu di ciptakan oleh tuhan dari sebuah sabuan batangan mungkin mereka sekarang benar-benar akan menghancurkan menejemen yang menaungi mereka dengan senang hati tetapi kembali lagi dengan realita yang ada bahwa kesabaran tidak memiliki bentuk yang nyata dan tidak terbatas. Hingga membuat mereka akan tetap duduk di dalam lingkar kesabaran yang melelahkan, dan menyakitkan ini.

Menghela nafas ia teringat akan kejadian menyakitkan tentang perpanjangan kontrak selama 10 tahun yang mereka jalani sekarang. Diamana perpanjangan kontrak itu harus mereka jalani dengan sebuah kesabaran dan keteguhan hati ketika kontrak di perpanjang mereka pula harus menerima satu tamparan kembali yaitu : kehilangan selamanya salah satu saudara mereka -Han Geng- yang menyatakan bahwa kontrak itu dianggap sebagai perpudakan manusia karena panjang waktu kontrak yang mengerikan tersebut. Bergelut terlalu lama dengan pemikirannya ia tidak menyadari bahwa diskusi yang diadakan telah selesai.

Puk

Pukulan ringan dibahu menyadarkannya, mendongak untuk mentap pemilik tangan pemukul pundaknya, ia mendapatkan senyum menenangkan dari saudara tertuanya.

"Diskusi sudah selesai mari kita pulang, Jongwoon-ah."suara tanpa emosi memenuhi gendang telinganya. Berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia selalu tahu beban yang paling berat akan selalu ditanggung oleh Jungsu sebagai orang yang tertua diantara mereka semua. Memeluk saudara tertuanya ia banyak mencurahkan perasaannya dalam pelukan sejenak itu, "Kami semua akan selalu berada disamping mu, hyung hingga akhir."ia membisikan kalimat tersebut dengan nada lirih sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

Wajah Jungsu menahan tangis, permata indah yang selalu berkilat penuh semangat kini tidak bisa membendung butiran kristal bening yang mengalirkan dengan cepat dari permata indah saudara tertuanya, ucapan terimakasih terdengar disela tangisan Jungsu.

* * *

_Mereka berdiri di tempat yang tidak pernah menginginkan keberadaan mereka ada atau pun untuk bertahan. Sebuah harapan hanya sebuah angan yang akan tidak akan pernah mereka raih dalam kekosongan, ketika berpijak di tempat yang tidak menginginkan keberadaan mereka._

_Namun di balik itu semua mereka sadar sebenarnya sebuah harapan itu akan ada ketika mereka semua berpijak di tempat yang benar walau harapan itu bagaikan setitik kecil cahaya yang bersinar redup di dalam kegelapan._

* * *

**The End**

* * *

A/N: ini adalah pemikiran lama saya tentang bagaimana teguhnya mereka berdiri di dalam pijakan yang rapuh yang sewaktu- waktu akan bisa hancur kapan saja, dan cerita ini juga saya tepatkan dimana terjadinya ketika perbedaan yang besar antara Album Super Junior dengan SNSD, bukanya saya marah tetapi hanya saja saya kurang menyukainya. Well, untuk terakhir kalinya maaf kalau ff ini sangat absurd.


End file.
